


Partway in Love

by makeit_takeit



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Imbalance, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeit_takeit/pseuds/makeit_takeit
Summary: The look on Sid’s face makes that thing inside Tony – the one that always wants to prey on the weak – sharpen its claws.





	Partway in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ, circa 2008.

When Tony turns 12 he gets his own computer, and suddenly porn comes into their lives, just as easy as that. Amazing, almost unbelievable how easy it is – easy to find, easy to get – and suddenly they’re sitting there on the bed, watching a naked blond with enormous tits with three men fucking her all at once. Tony never even realized before that you could do that with a woman, but there it is, right on his monitor.

He’s instantly hard, 3 seconds in.

_Oh, shit - fuck me._

_Yeah. Fuck me._

Tony’s just started cursing, it’s sort of his new thing, and he’s sort of annoyed that Sid’s head is so far up his arse that he can’t do anything without Sid wanting to do it, too.

Next to him Sid starts blushing, pulling at his t-shirt and squirming round and all, and Tony knows exactly what he’s doing. Knows Sid will probably make excuses and go to the bathroom soon, try to get out of the room to hide his hard on from Tony. But even at 12, Sid’s awkwardness brings out the predator in Tony. Sometimes he feels a little bad, thinks it’s kind of mean how he treats Sid sometimes, but then he thinks, it’s not his fault if Sid’s always gonna make it so fuckin easy.

So he reaches over and grabs Sid’s cock.

_What’s this, then?_

_Tony!_

Sid jumps, twists away, scoots farther across the bed. His face is bright fucking red, and Tony’s smirking, thinking, Sid will never learn. All his vulnerability just makes Tony more persistent.

Sid stammers,

_What do you think you’re doin Tone? God._

_Just trying to help out a mate, right._

Tony reaches for him again, this time leans over Sid as he does it, coming in close. Not meant to be menacing, exactly, but then Sid’s always been easy to intimidate, at least for Tony.

_Tony, God! Stop muckin about, it’s not funny._

Tony keeps his hand firmly round Sid this time, even as he’s squirming, trying to move away, until Sid sits still, panting and shaking. Then Tony tugs once, twice, Sid lets out a groan and his eyes close, and he shuts up about it from then on and does what Tony wants.

He’s never been a fighter, Sid. It’s why Tony hates him sometimes; it’s why Tony loves him sometimes, too.

For Tony, it’s no big deal. It’s just wanking, and just Sid, and that’s all he thinks about it, if he thinks about it at all. And he never bothers asking, or even wondering, what Sid thinks about it. Just figures Sid’s getting off, right, so what would he have to complain about?

-

When Tony turns 13 he gets his first real girlfriend – the first one who’ll let him touch her, at least - Jules Gritch. The first time she gives him a hand job, all he’s thinking is that it feels so much better than Sid’s sweaty, tentative hand, with its loose grip and lack of rhythm. Jules pulls him off with enthusiasm, like she wants to impress him. Like she really wants Tony to like it. Sid does it like he’s scared of what happens if Tony likes it too much, and Tony’s thinking, fuck that. And after Jules comes Lucy, then Sophie, then Jenny, and so on, until Michelle. Well, and the list goes on after Michelle too, of course, but the point is, Sid and his clammy hand became obsolete, no longer useful to Tony, so one day it just stops happening. Tony doesn’t need to touch Sid anymore, and of course Sid’d never touch Tony first, he’d rather die – so that’s that.

-

Tony never thinks about it again, not really, except once when they’re 15. Some arse is teasing Sid, calling him gayboy. Sid tells him to shut up, calls him a wanker, and the boy says – _you’re the wanker, or maybe your boyfriend does your wanking for you_. Tony can’t help himself, he snorts, laughs, and says,

_Not anymore. Those days are over, eh Sid?_

Sid blushes and glares at him. For a second Tony actually thinks Sid’s going to hit him, but instead, Sid turns on the twat who started it and shoves him so hard he cracks his head on the wall and Sid gets sent home from school. Then he doesn’t talk to Tony for 3 days, or maybe more – Tony isn’t really counting.

-

When Maxxie spills what happened in Russia, Tony is mildly embarrassed, sure, but mostly annoyed that Max is fucking things up with Michelle. Tony expects her to be angry, expects to have to grovel and plead and all, but what he doesn’t expect is Sid to be such a pussy about it. Granted, when he punches Tony in the face, it actually earns him some respect in Tony’s eyes - but more than anything, Tony’s just confused as to why Sid gives a shit. Sure, he can say he’s in love with Michelle (Tony doesn’t believe it, though; Sid just wants whatever Tony has, Tony’s always known that) but he won’t make a move. It’s something else, Tony knows it, he’s just not sure what. Until after they haven’t spoken in days, Sid comes round one night. Tony’s mum just lets him up, and suddenly there’s Sid in the doorway of Tony’s room, all stammering and flustered and accusing.

_So you’re what, gay now?_

_God, Sid, don’t be an idiot. Of course not._

_Oh, right, okay, sorry. I’m the idiot, of course. And yet, you’re the one giving blow jobs so, I dunno._

_I’m not_ giving blowjobs _, Christ. I was bored, and I thought Maxxie would be up for it, that’s all._

_And what about Michelle?_

_What about her? And what’s it to you anyway, it’s between me and Michelle._

_Yeah, maybe so, but the other. That other, with Maxxie, Tony. It’s just…it’s just, why would you do that?_

_Please try to listen this time, Sidney. I was_ bored _. I wanted to try something new. What’s the big fucking deal?_

 _But. You gave him head. You - you had his cock in your_ mouth.

_That’s very good, Sid. You know what a blow job consists of, well done mate._

_I just, I don’t. Why would you – I mean, bored, okay, fine, but that. With Maxxie! You. You really did that?_

_I did. Wasn’t terribly good at it, apparently. Maybe I’ll have to try it again, practice makes perfect y’know._

Tony grins, raises an eyebrow suggestively, and the look on Sid’s face goes sickly and pale. His lip trembles a bit, and that’s when Tony finally realizes – like, really realizes. Sure, he’s always figured Sid was at least partway in love with him, but he can really see it now. It’s got shit to do with Michelle, after all. No, it’s the fact that Tony got off with another guy, a guy who wasn’t Sid, that’s what’s eating him, what’s making him look ill at the idea that Tony might do it again. And the look on Sid’s face makes that thing inside Tony – the one that always wants to prey on the weak – sharpen its claws.

_Maybe I’ll practice on you, Sid. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?_

Sid’s face immediately turns a shade paler, his Adams apple bobbing up then down again slowly. He doesn’t say a word, and Tony thinks, Bingo.

_Lay down, Sid._

He looks at Tony, suspicious of course, but Tony can tell Sid is hard inside his jeans, and just like when they were 12, he only hesitates for a minute before he does what Tony tells him, and lays down on the bed. Watching the way he just obeys makes Tony hard, too.

Tony kneels next to him, undoes Sid’s belt, and feels Sid shaking under him as he crawls on top. Tony’s hands are steady, no fear, and he rubs Sid through his clothes, watches his face twist and hears his breathing catch, before yanking his trousers down. The look on Sid’s face is fear and want all at once; irresistible to whatever force it is that pulls in Tony’s chest, makes his heart beat faster. He stands, yanks off his shirt, and his pants as well. Then he stands there for Sid to look at, grinning down, watching Sid shivering, his cock all hard and his face going all red.

_Look at that, yeah? You gave me a hard on, Sid. Maxxie never did that._

_Tony, I –_

Tony leans down over him, lets their cocks rub together, smiles when Sid jumps and groans, then waits, perfectly still. Finally Sid opens his eyes. Tony leans down farther and kisses him, just barely; feels him shiver again. Sid reaches up to pull off his glasses, as they lay there face to face, but Tony just shakes his head.

_Better put those back on, mate. You’re going to want to watch this, trust me. Give you something to wank to later._

Tony grins, and slides down. Bites Sid’s stomach, and laughs when he yelps.

_Tony! Jesus, don’t –_

Then Tony’s mouth goes round him, and Sid stops cold. When Tony looks up a few seconds later, the glasses are back on, and Sid is watching raptly, mouth open and face flushed. Tony just smirks and finishes the job.

Unlike Maxxie, Sid doesn’t have any complaints after. For his part, Tony’s had better than what Sid does for him, much butter actually, but he decides for once to keep it to himself. Instead he just slides his hand over Sid’s head, ruffles his hair, and then pulls his pants back on.


End file.
